You Smell Nice
by dukgrrl
Summary: Takes place shortly after "Spellbound". Beast Boy can't get Raven out of his thoughts. What's he gonna do about it? One Shot? mebe. BBRae


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. This is just the product of a silly fangirl's imagination. Please R&R. Suffering a touch of writers block on my other fic (Let Me Dream) so I thought I'd write this one just for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**You Smell Nice**

Beast boy had been drawn to Raven for weeks without knowing why. He would watch her out of the corner of his eyes. He adored the way she held her tea cup with both hands. To him it was like that cup was the most important thing in the world. He was entralled with the way her cloak swished about her ankles. The only things that really bothered him were the fact the she rarely drew her hood down anymore and she never smiled.

_It has been like this since that book, since Malchoir was sealed, since she hugged me._

He began to salivate thinking about the way it felt when she hugged him. She was so soft, and felt so nice. He wondered what it would be like to...

"Uh, Beast Boy," A flat voice interupted his thoughts, "You're drooling all over the carpet." Beast boy snapped out of it to find that Raven was watching him with a touch of disgust on her face. He quickly wiped his mouth and threw his hands behind his back. He began to rock on his heals and grinned at her wildly.

"Hi Raven!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hi Beast Boy." He walked up to her and waved his finger in her face, hoping to get a rise out of her.

"You gotta stop moping around!"

"You gotta stop drooling on the carpet." Beast boy pulled his hand back and appeared shame faced.

"You gotta stop watching me all the time." Raven scoffed.

"Actually you have been the one watching me." Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Yes well, I have my reasons." Raven tilted her head to the side.

"Oh? Do tell!" Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably.

"Well uh, you don't smile."

"So?"

"And you don't laugh."

"So?"

"So I want you to." Beast Boy grabbed her by the shoulders and stated at her. "I want you to be happy Raven."

"I don't do happy."

"That's not true. I know it's not. I've seen you happy." Raven frowned.

"That was a mistake."

"So you think love is a mistake?" Beast Boy was shocked by her answer and it showed clearly on his face.

"It's just wrong. It hurts people." Raven replied while rolling her shoulders to get Beast Boy to let her go.

"What about for birds? Is love wrong for birds?" Beast Boy quickly turned into a Rooster. The corner of Ravens lips quirked slightly but she did not smile.

"Probably." Beast Boy was not deterred. She shifted back into his normal for to ask,

"What about Camels? Would love hurt a Camel?" Beast Boy turned into a Camel, right there in the living room and started prancing around in front of Raven. He caught sight of a shadow of a smile before Raven could smooth out her facial expressions .

"Yes." She stated in annoyance, thought Beast Boy thought he heard a hint of amusement in her tone. He changed back and grinned at her.

"What about fish? Would love hurt a fish?" He shifted into a goldfish and plopped around on the carpet at her feet. Raven's eyes went wide in a moment of panic and she quickly picked him up.

"Yes, Yes of course, but not before a lack of water would." Beast Boy changed form and lounged in her arms.

"What about cats? Do you think love would hurt cats?" He shifted into his kitten form and meowed pittiously before she could put him down. He rolled over in her arms, exposing his belly and holding his paws together in a pleading motion.

"Mrreow?Mmmow?" This got him a small smile, and a slight chuckle. The smile lit up her eyes the chuckle had caused color to touch her cheeks. Raven dropped him on the floor and he landed on all fours before shifting into his normal form. He stood slowly facing her. His face was inches from hers and he held his breath in wonder. She was so pretty that it made his chest hurt to look at her.

"What about us?" He whispered. "Would love hurt us?" Raven locked her eyes with his. He felt momentarily distracted, like he was swimming in twin lavender pools.

"I..I don't know." She whispered back, her voice shaky. Beast Boy leaned forward a bit and held his place there. Raven breathed in sharply but did not pull away. He found courage in her inaction and closed the distance between them. Initially his lips touched hers in barely more than a carress. The kiss was gentle and it lingered. After what miraculously seemed like less than a second and twice an eternity at the same time, Beast Boy pulled away and looked at Raven's face. Her eyes were closed, her long dark lashes resting on rose stained cheeks. Her lips were still parted slightly as though she were about to speak, yet she said nothing for a long time. Beast Boy stood there uncertain what to do now. He honestly did not think this would have happened, though he would trade it for nothing. Eventually Raven opened her eyes, though her lips still bore the flush his kiss had brought.

"Why did you do that?" She asked in wonderment, her fingers placed against her lips. Beast Boy smiled gently. It looked like she was trying to hold the kiss he had given her in. She hadn't hurt him, and actually looked more pleased in that moment that she had been for such a long time. He struggled to find the words to explain that she was always on his mind. That he dreamed of her. That this kiss was the farthest he had ever allowed himself to wish for, thinking that it would be impossible. That she drove him crazy, that just being in the room with her made him happy. She gazed at him expecting an answer. He began to grow nervous, fearing that the proper response would never come to him. He had to wrap up everything simply, but how? His eyes lit up as he realized exactly what he wanted to say.

Why did you do that?" Raven asked again, still looking pleased and bewildered.

"Uh, Because you smell nice." Beast Boy nodded. Yeah, that definately said it all. He felt so pimpin smooth.


End file.
